Semiconductor devices are constantly responding to the market demand for faster, smaller, higher data and less expensive devices. Devices are expected to deliver more functionality at greater speeds in smaller dimensions and with capabilities of electrical and optical signals. This requires a new packaging scheme that can integrate heterogeneous devices such as logic, memory, power, graphics, sensors and other integrated circuits and components in a single package where improved electrical performance is also achieved by having these devices in close proximity.
Microscopic through-holes in a glass substrate are filled with materials that are usually metallized, and can act as connectors between the top and bottom surface of the glass substrate to transfer electronic signals and currents to semiconductor or other devices. Glass and glassy substrates include borosilicate, quartz, sapphire, and other substrates with, toughness, pressure sensitivity, thermal expansion, dielectric properties and transparency designed for specific applications.
The present invention provides a simple and low cost method that achieves excellent adhesion and hermeticity between the filling material and glass substrate.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.